A Raging Storm
by Demonic Vampriss
Summary: A devastating fire comsumed one of the largest castles in Japan yet no one can find the bodies of the ruling lord and his family. Years later the world has moved on there is a new lord now in throne and a mysterious woman shows up with fire in her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I started other stories and I wrote more on them it's just that my old computer decided it wanted to crash so I lost all my old stuff! Well now I started this new one and decided to post it so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. However I do own my character AnuAlyana and my ideals on this story. **

**Enjoy the story!**

…

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 1: The beginning…

…_._

_ The land was under turmoil, the sky was an oppressive color of black impenetrable with all the smoke billowing out of the burning shiro below. People and youkai both fled from the flames that sprung forth from their home wishing to drag them to hell in its furious depths. _

_The heat this fire gave off was enormous; the forest surrounding the castle writhed in agony of the sheer mass. Animals darted about desperately trying to find their way through the smoke. The flames seemed to leap from the castle to the forest in seconds engulfing the emerald sanctuary whole. _

_Cries were heard and chaos was evident, a child crying for her mother who had been trapped in their home by the fire while trying to protect her brother. Many youkai and humans were burned trying to protect the royals who were still inside the castle. _

_ The lord of this castle was a youkai by the name of Yaki, he was a shadow Tai youkai and even though said to be evil he cared for his people. His family: a mate, Yozora, a loving and protective Inu demoness, and his only child at the moment, Fujinhikyuu who has his colors but his wife's temper and attitude. _

_ When the fire struck it was impossible to determine the cause or origin, the fire roared all around in no specific location. What should have been a dark moonless night was now just as bright as day. The glow from the fire acted as its own sun illuminating all in the castle and village perfectly. _

_ The sound of a howl and resonated through the castle walls the sadness interlaced in the tone bone shattering. "It is the lady!" A sentry yelled rushing toward the entrance of the castle still partially engulfed in flames. _

_"Don't just stand around do something!" The guard yelled. In a flurry of movement the castle was full of people carrying pails of water trying to eradicate the flames. The entrance was put out rather quickly but the moment they began their way down the hall a wall of fire sprang forth once more. _

_ The men were forced back many suffering insignificant burns to their unprotected skin and coughing at the sweltering heat. "She cannot still be alive." One male said bent over gasping for air determined to get the smoke out of his lungs. Just as those words left that youkai's lips the far side of the castle collapsed. _

_"That was the family wing." Another whispered, one of the male servants. _

_"What about the child?" A female servant cries. "A small child like that wouldn't be able to breathe in there." The guard says forcefully his chest constricting remembering the little doll of a child. "But there has to be-." _

_"It's over. We failed our masters." The guard rumbles. _

_ "Someone help me!" A voice cries sounding feeble through the dense fog. _

_"Please come quick!" The crowd assembled in the courtyard surged into action succeeding the voice to the devastated area of the castle. The guard, Hatori, who had been nominated a temporary leader, was the first one there seeing a woman trapped underneath the collapsed wreckage. _

_"Everyone start picking up this mess! Get her out of here!" The others, a group of about seven set to the task of lifting the crumbled portions of stone off of the woman. _

_"How did you get under all this?" The woman servant examines soothing the wounded woman. _

_"The lady, she helped me toward the balcony away from the fires. She was still inside. And the child, she was getting sick! It wasn't just a fire. Someone attacked the lord! He was fighting while we left. The lady was right behind me when the castle began to shake. She must have been crushed!"_

_ The female servant cast an apprehensive glance in the direction of Hatori who only gave a dark grimace. "We will find our lord and lady...and the little one. They deserve such honor." All approved as they gradually but confidently pushed away the pinning boulders that were once their home. _

_A villager gave a shout after picking up another rock. "O-over here!" The man hollers bending and grabbing and throwing rocks frantically. As a few others rush over they realize the urgency. _

_"General Hatori!" The lieutenant who was busy moving large chunks of wall calls to Hatori urgently beckoning the older man over hurriedly to assist in the removal of the barricading stone wall._

_ Hatori was expecting they discovered additional creature requiring being unburied but as he approached he saw the pronounced white fur and his breath froze. "It is the lady." _

_The lieutenant nods then slumps miserably. "She is not breathing and the amount of blood..." A hiccup is heard and soft whimpering sobs. _

_"What was that? Did you hear that?" The lieutenant questions his eyes wide. Hatori recognized that sound very well and in seconds he was driving himself through the crowd and excavating with his own hands while others watched unmoving. _

_ Hatori dug until his muscles screamed and his claws felt ripped out of his fingers but when he saw the head of little ebony curls his pain vanished. "Fu...It is alright now. Come here pup." _

_The little gold eyes peer up at Hatori with tears flooding from the small almond shapes. "Mama...H'tori..." Hatori nods his understanding and outstretches his arms and the pup gives a shattered sob crawling out of the space her mother made to keep her alive. _

_The moment the pup was close enough Hatori grabbed her up and into his chest her face burying into the crook of his neck. "Scary...mn'ster hurt papa!" The pup sobs holding on to Hatori for dear life. "No let get me H'tori! No let get me!" _

_ The injured woman was heaved out and was now sitting observing the scene with her own eyes brimming with forthcoming tears. "The thing that attacked our lord that is what she speaks of. It was a monster, red eyes and smoke spilling from its mouth. A dragon youkai. It is likely what started the fires." The others absorbed that slowly feeling dread weigh relentlessly in their stomachs. "He will come for the heir." The woman said quietly, "I say we just let him have her and spare our own lives." Hatori turned red eyes on the woman; her words had thrown him over the edge._

_"How dare you say such things! Our masters protected you from all that is bad and you want to return their kindness with such putrid words. Trade a small pup's life for your own how pathetic!" _

_The woman looked horrified at what he had said then ashamed and her head bows despondently. "We cannot defeat this creature if even our lord could not." _

_ "Maybe we can go into hiding with the pup?" A woman says menacingly, she had been discreet and detached until now her eyes an obscure purple. "I will take the pup and care for her. I will hide her youkai heritage under a mask and she will grow to potential. When the time comes she will be ready to face what the monsters cruelty has left her." _

_"And who are you to speak such things?" Hatori sneers outraged by this woman's insolence. _

_"I am Xana, the sorceress of the Lord Yaki. It is my right to protect the heir who holds my life in her blood." _

_"I am the protector of this child. Not you." Hatori growls distastefully. _

_"You care not for her only wish for your own safety." The rumble of rocks tumbling and a great growl sounds and the sorceress frowns. "Decide now or it will be too late and the dragon will have the child." The sorceress demands her purple eyes penetrating. _

_"I will come with you." Hatori says leaving no room for argument. _

_"Very well but be warned, you are in no way my debt." At that the trio disappeared._

_The others scrambled soon after hearing the enraged roar or the dragon scrambling to escape from the flames that spewed forth from the castle once more. The sky that had been black and swollen finally breaks beneath the pressure of all its rain and fat droplets fall from the sky. This night the sky was feeling the same pain as a shadow Inu youkai pup as they wept in unity. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know I started other stories and I wrote more on them it's just that my old computer decided it wanted to crash so I lost all my old stuff! Well now I started this new one and decided to post it so tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. However, I do own my character AnuAlyana and my ideals on this story. **

**Enjoy the story!**

…

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 2: Playing The Part…

…_._

Fourteen years later that same pup sits in the comforting branches of a tree on the peak overlooking the insignificant, dusty village she has lived in for most of her life. It was mostly a farming village, the land stippled with rice patties and the rare empty spaces flanked by fat cows and pigs which provided most of the village's food. The farmers here do not ask questions and they don't cause unnecessary trouble mostly stay to themselves and their crops.

Unquestionably if they knew the truth about the woman they believed they knew and learned what she really was their view may be swayed. Any village would likely stand on its nose if it knew it held a sorceress and two youkai in its midst.

Over the years Xana has educated the young woman considerably and as she watches the woman sat in the tree overlooking the village she knew it was her destiny to do just that.

The strength the young woman possesses is boundless and unhindered by any obstacle. Over the years the woman has grown to be the village's protector of sorts and the farmers come to her with their troubles of troublesome youkai or even illnesses.

Once a woman had made the mistake of inquiring if the woman was a miko. Xana had laughed outright in the woman's face making a humorous scene in the middle of the market. 'Yes a miko...the farthest thing from it. The dark energy seeping from that child is horrendous. Even that dragon in the castle would pale in comparison.' "AnuAlyana, time to come in, Hatori will have my head otherwise."

Ana gazes out toward Xana and glides from the tree leisurely running her hand along the smooth bark in parting. "I'm coming." Ana says softly her eyes still a brilliant gold and the same long onyx locks but her markings are buried under a façade of human appearance. Many years of training had taught Ana that humans aren't at all how most youkai consider them. There are the very few who are honorable and worthy of her trust.

Hatori sat at the table waiting on both women to come in so he may start dinner his stomach growling with the temptation of the food steaming before him. Xana was the first to come in her usual dark and dull eyes looking to him with that same reprimanding look. "Where-."

"She is coming. You need not hasten that girl just because your stomach is greedy." Hatori gave a frown but looked to the door as Ana stepped inside her cheeks rosy from the cool wind on them. "You should start wearing a cloak when you go out." Hatori scolds gently and Ana looks to him with a small smile.

"Why, worried I'll get sick?" Ana asks mockingly and Hatori glares at her.

"Yes, now sit so we may eat." Ana sits as told and waits as Hatori takes the first bite and dinner begins.

Xana looks to Ana seeing her glowering at her food with a frown as she chews slowly. "So what did you do today?" Xana asks leaning on the table to level the woman with a searching stare. Like always Ana let her look all she desired but she didn't get a thing, the woman's face was like stone and her brilliant eyes were void.

"A farmer asked for my assistance today and I gave it. It was a minor fox demon transforming things and trying to make things difficult." Xana blinked her eyes trying to conjure up a reply.

"And you killed this youkai?" Hatori asks sipping his tea calmly.

"No." Ana says putting a chopstick full of rice in her mouth.

"Why not?" Xana asks exasperated.

"It was a kit. He was only having fun. Humans shouldn't be so gullible." Ana says simply munching on pulled meat.

"What did you tell the farmer?" Xana asks her face showing a bit of the annoyance only Ana can bring out.

"He was the one who stopped me from punishing the runt."

"You were going to kill the little thing?" Xana nearly screams her eyes wide making Ana smirk behind her tea cup.

"He would've made a nice pair of boots…" Ana says airily her eye brows rose with the effort of hiding her humor but Hatori sees it and grins, "Could've used a new pelt…think it's too late to hunt him down?"

"No, he's small so it shouldn't be too hard…"

"You two are awful! Talking about hunting down a poor child and using him as clothing! What has become of my Ana?" Hatori gives a loud thundering laugh and Ana follows soon afterwards her tinkling laugh a rarity that makes a smile appear on all faces present.

"What's so funny?" Xana snaps looking at both youkai in turn and seeing the humor in their eyes.

"After all these years and you're still so easy to sway." Hatori chuckles amused making Xana glare at him deflating.

"Sometimes I swear you two are part fox."

Dinner passed with little consequence and soon the three were heading to bed for the night. "Remember that you have to go to the market tomorrow." Xana reminds and Ana waves her away with a nod and heads to her room.

"Be sure you have a list of what you want for me in the morning."

"I'll see to it, rest well now child." Ana gives a small sound in reply then lets the fabric door slide into place behind her. With a sigh Ana falls onto her bed staring up at her ceiling bored of the everyday chores and 'duty' her human self has.

'But it is worth it. And helping the ones who need my help makes me feel I have a purpose in life once more. Tomorrow will be a trying day. Visitors are supposed to be coming to serve the lord in the area and be rid of a demon infestation…wonder how well that will work out.'

The morning came with Xana waking Ana waving a piece of paper in her face and going on about hurrying before the crowd gets too thick.

Up and dressed Ana walks from the rather large hut the piece of parchment neatly folded in her kimono as she walks to the market just a few miles to the east. Some of the villagers were already active and tilling farms or cleaning up the huts.

Ana thought it was strange how outsiders could put so much spirit into the dusty old village. Children run passed Ana pretending to sword fight as they went yelling about "evil monsters" and "die demon".

As Ana thought the market was already bustling with activity. Women were out looking for the best deals for the best price children were looking through toy vendors and the blacksmith had all of his work on display.

The blacksmith to Ana was the type of human you had to credit as extraordinary. The man was huge and his strength was unprecedented, also he was handsome, beyond handsome and she noticed his eyes on her also.

Hatori had yelled at her thoroughly once when she had been alone talking with the human about her sword saying he was worthless, weak, trash compared to her but Ana didn't agree.

Said blacksmith looked up as if sensing Ana was thinking about him and stared her right in the eyes giving his sexy little smirk as if to say, "You know you can't resist."

"Morning Lady AnuAlyana." Ana gives a small smile, "Morning Shiro."

Ana stopped at the necessary vendors and got what she needed happy that Xana had only needed a few things and she would be leaving soon. Busy putting her profits in her pack Ana turns not paying attention and bumps right into someone.

Confused Ana looks up quickly but tenses seeing a rather tall looking youkai staring down at her menacingly. The entire market place had frozen at the occurrence and Ana could feel their anxiety. "I'm sorry. Forgive me for not paying attention to where I was going." Ana says quietly bowing her head slightly in apology.

The silent youkai chuckles grabbing hold of Ana's wrist pulling her up so that they are nose to nose, "Aren't you a cute little piece of meat." The youkai purrs his breath caressing Ana's cheek and she shivers with the wish to rip this idiot apart.

"I suggest you unhand Lady AnuAlyana." A deep voice warns nearby and Ana looks to see Shiro standing, sword in hand glaring at the youkai hatefully.

The youkai laughed but put Ana down pleasing the surrounding humans as necessary. "It was not as if I would eat the little human." Shiro's eyes narrow and the youkai chuckles amused.

Shiro moves to Ana and pulls her to him protectively his eyes never leaving the youkai's traitorous form. "Leave, demon." Shiro growls out displeased by the display the youkai made.

"Very well, do not want the villagers running after me with pitchforks and torches, now do I?" The youkai takes his leave but not before straying one last look at Ana before disappearing all together.

…**..**

**And just so everyone knows the more reviews I get the more I'll write! How am I going to know you liked my story if you don't tell me? So REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also the process on my other stories is still really slow due to a computer crash. Now I have a new computer and a new story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 3: The group arrives _…._

After the whole ordeal Shiro looks down to Ana worried, "Are you injured?" Ana looks up to Shiro and gives a small smile, "No, he didn't do anything but speak."

"I don't trust youkai like him. If youkai would keep to themselves and not start such trouble maybe they would be bearable beings." Ana simply gives a small shrug then looks through her pack being sure all is there. "Well Xana wants me back home before the crowd for the visitors starts pouring in." Ana says softly giving a small smile to Shiro.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Shiro asks his dark eyes sending hunger through Ana with a vicious shudder.

"What about your work?" Ana asks puzzled.

"I'd rather you be safe. My apprentice will take care of things while I'm away." Shiro says offering his arm and Ana smiles brilliantly taking his arm as he walks her toward home.

Xana welcomed Shiro into the house her smile exuberant as she noticed Ana hanging on the tall, well-muscled blacksmith. "Good morning Shiro, are you staying for lunch?" Xana asks softly her eyes twinkling with the prospect of Ana having a love interest.

"If it doesn't trouble you any." Shiro says a bit awkwardly his cheeks tinting.

"Of course not, honey! You can stay as long as you want. I'm sure Ana would love it if you stayed." Ana simply looked away annoyed at the thought of her fawning over a male. 'I am not so weak minded and….girly.'

"So what has you coming by our way?" Xana asks sitting down and pouring another cup of tea for Shiro who smiles in thanks bowing slightly.

"Simply walking a beautiful woman home," Shiro says brightly, "did not want to chance her being lost or injured." Xana looks to Ana a question in her eyes and Ana sighs dreadfully.

"I bumped into a youkai at the market and said youkai decided to display his higher being attitude." Ana says blandly her eyes narrowing unhappily.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Xana asks rushing to her feet and grabbing Ana in haste to search for any injury the proud young woman may be hiding.

"No, Shiro protected me." Ana snaps pulling away from the old woman's smothering embrace and overbearing presence. Xana looked to Shiro her eyes bright and happy, "Really? Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad Ana has someone to protect her. Hatori is getting old and can't stand up against youkai like he used to."

For many hours after Xana heard of Shiro's amazing bravery the woman had chatted with the handsome blacksmith about everything and nothing all at once.

At one point Xana had talked about marrying Ana off and with an inaudible growl from Hatori who was remaining out of sight in the next room Ana gave a heaving sigh of exasperation. This was like having parents, grandparents, and siblings all mixed into one.

"Xana, Shiro has work he has to do. I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck here all day when he could be selling weapons instead of listening to old women." Xana gave a glare so hotly Ana should've melted but it only succeeded in making Shiro and Ana laugh amused by her antics.

"Well as much as I wish I did not, I do have to work and make some living in this village. Women do not like a man who cannot provide for them." Shiro murmurs giving Ana a small knowing smile that had Ana tinting a slight pink in the cheeks.

"Be sure to visit more often. It's nice to see a pretty face among all of the metal I deal with all day."

"I'll try." Ana assures and Shiro gives a smile then bows and saunters away back toward town.

When Shiro was far enough away Xana gave a large smile and elbowed Ana with a cackle. "Start planning your wedding girl. That boy is hooked." Ana turns away from Xana solemnly, "He is human."

"So what! Right now so are you!" Xana snaps annoyed.

"I will not deceive the one I supposedly love." Ana growls out her human guise slipping slightly to give a cold gold eyed snarl with fangs warning of how close Xana is treading to the edge.

"So you wish to be alone the entirety of your life?"

"What is the point of taking a mate who will die before me?" Ana asks her youkai features fading once more.

"Well what if he was your soul mate?" Xana asks softly.

"Ana would not have such a weak soul mate." Hatori growls coming in from his room looking agitated.

"May we just drop this?" Ana asks quietly her eyes dimming as she walks from the hut the wind swirling around her ominously.

Ana drifts to the same old tree slowly, Ana always comes to the tree when the life she lives complicates the life she wishes she could live. 'It would be so much easier just to drop this human guise and live how I am meant to. But all in all my 'human' life is a lesson in control and patience. Xana always admires my control, even when I was younger while Hatori always pushed me harder.

When I was younger I thought it was fun because I was pretending to be something I wasn't and to any kid that would be fun but as I got older I realized I don't get to stop pretending.

Now that I'm older and more responsible the villagers view me as one of them and soon we're going to have to move when I become too old and the humans realize I don't age like they do.'

Ana glances to the village below the people crowding around the group that just arrived. The children ran ahead of the strange group excitedly their yells probably heard for miles away to even human ears.

The rag tag group walks right through the village stopping at the market for supplies and then sits a while to talk and rest. The one good thing about the human guise is that it doesn't affect Ana's senses in any way so she can be miles away and know what is going on.

So far the group was telling tales of their travels from village to village and the dangerous adventures they lived through.

…**..**

**And just so everyone knows the more reviews I get the more I'll write! How am I going to know you liked my story if you don't tell me? So REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also the process on my other stories is still really slow due to a computer crash. Now I have a new computer and a new story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry it is taking me sooo long to update. But I am revising the story and all my other stories and I am looking back at stories I had written before and deciding if I should move them to this site.**

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 4: Duty to my people but not to my heart _…._

Ana remained on the hill glancing around at the small village her post never ending, children wandering away into demon territory and rouge demon attacks.

Speaking of which that demon who ran into Ana earlier was standing at the edge of the village staring up at her the same time she was looking at him seeming to be the predator he is. Eyes narrowed Ana takes a slight sniff her nose taking in his scent and memorizing it for later use. A strong hand claps on Ana's shoulder and the familiar aura reaches out toward Ana comfortably her shoulders relaxing into the touch. "What is the plan, Hatori?" Ana asks dully the strangers trekking their way toward their land.

"Well we let them stay." Hatori says softly then looks to Ana. "I have heard word of an attack approaching. Our village is a rich village when it comes to strength and resources. We may be expecting a battle." Ana looks up to Hatori solemnly then sighs submissively, "And it is my duty to protect my village." Hatori nods with finality and Ana turns away.

"I will help Xana prepare for our guests."

Hatori lead the strange group into the manor that is his home and introduced them to Xana and Ana. The table had been set and an early dinner was served for the guests, Hatori talking with InuYasha an Inu hanyou and the half-brother of Lord Sesshomaru of the west. Ana ate silently not starting conversation or interacting in the social hour that was being conducted around her by the newcomers and her pack.

"So I heard you came from the east. What do you think of the land out that way?" Xana inquires picking up some smoked fish with her chopstick.

"The terrain is rough. And some of the mountains are almost impossible to get through." Kagome, a girl who is strangely dressed and speaks loudly, too loudly for Ana's sensitive ears, says happily.

"Yea but the snake that controls the place might as well throw in the towel. The main village was burned a few years back and it still hasn't been built back up. The bastard built his castle over the dead lord's grave." Ana's uncaring, slightly slumped posture turns rigid at that news. "It's a mess out there the villagers might as well be dead with how badly they look." InuYasha says to Hatori his mouth stuffed with chopped rabbit.

Hatori gave a quick look to Xana warning her about the situation and how quickly it can go south but to his shock it was Ana who spoke.

"Does the lord not take care of his people?" InuYasha gave a snort, "No that ass doesn't even care. The only reason the humans are there is so he can eat."

Ana felt a growl try to work its way free but she swallows it down and turns her eyes to her food. "Why doesn't anyone overthrow him?" Xana asks slowly her eyes watching the group to see the discomfort that went around the table.

"The youkai lord is very strong. A very powerful dragon taiyoukai like him is capable of setting a whole village on fire without any pause."

"Yes, so we have seen." Xana says glumly her eyes darkening, "He was the one who burned the village all those years ago."

"Yea well the place doesn't look much better than before. I bet it looks worse than when it first happened."

Hatori looked to Ana to see if she was taking the information well and in return he found her eyes narrowed and face cold as stone. "I want to see the village." Ana says softly making Xana look to her wide-eyed.

"No Ana that is far too dangerous. Besides you have a duty to this village as its protector. You can't just walk off because you feel the need to see such a tragedy. There is a warlord coming and you wish to abandon your post. Do you wish for this village to be reduced to the same as the one you wish to travel to?" Ana gave Xana a cold glare making the older woman gasp with the intensity, the emotions felt in that one glare giving more than she has felt from Ana since she was a pup.

"Xana is right Ana; you will stay here and do as is expected. When the foe is defeated we will travel east." Hatori orders his voice strong leaving no room for argument. Ana stands from the table swiftly her jaw set like stone as she leaves the room slamming the shoji screens in her haste.

The room was deathly silent in Ana's absence; her temper had heated the room unbearably then in her exit deflated the room pathetically. "Why does she care so much?" InuYasha asks breaking the hanging silence.

"The east used to be our home. We lived in the village that is now reduced to ash and coal. In the fire many died, including Ana's parents. The fire would have killed Ana also if not for Hatori." Kagome took in that information a look of pity coming to her eyes.

"So why go back?" Kagome asks quietly, "Won't it hurt her to remember all of that pain?"

"It is home to Ana….It is where her life began and where all her memories of her parents remain. To her it is the connection she has to her past."

"Well…she could come with us! We could protect her and show her the way." Kagome says excitedly but gets glared at by InuYasha.

"No way! We're already way behind and we need to find more jewel shards!"

"Oh come on-."

"Ana has duties to attend to here. She cannot take them lightly."

….

Outside Ana sat on the roof of the manor glaring out at the village that now held her from her desires. 'Though it may be for the better….For years I have wanted to return to the village and see what has become of it but I am always held back. Now I am stronger than ever and I am still being held back. Hatori is right though, this village is my responsibility and I will do what I must to protect it. The warlord is close; I can smell the fire from where they are camping. He is only a half a day away….I have to prepare.'

Standing Ana jumps down from the roof and walks into the manor passing the dining room and stopping at the door, "Hatori." Ana calls their eyes meeting briefly then she walks to the study waiting for the seasoned warrior to join her.

Hatori excuses himself from the table with a bow leaving the others to talk and enjoy their meal. Wandering down the hall to the study entering to see Ana sat behind the large desk looking very much like her father and mother both in one shot.

"What is it you wanted?" Hatori asks closing the heavy oak door behind him.

"The warlord, the one the humans are talking about is close. He is a few hours away yet but his army is large. We will need to send out scouts. If I let this information out it would draw suspicions of my mortality. I want you to be in charge of our so called army, your experience will benefit those around you."

"When do you want all this to come about?"

"As soon as possible. There are families here and we can't risk anyone being injured in our lack of haste." Ana says with irrevocability and Hatori gives a nod leaving the study to do his lady's bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 5: Preparations _…._

Ana sits behind the desk her eyes staring at the door Hatori just went out of her mind playing out the defense of her village. A knock sounds on the door making Ana glance up to see Kagome standing in the door way looking uncomfortable and insecure.

"What is it?" Ana asks not having time for the girl to just stand here and waste her time stalling.

"Hatori-sama said you were going to war soon. Me and my friends want to help." Kagome utters quietly her hands twisting around each other apprehensively.

"Do not get in the way of my men." Ana says softly and Kagome smiles brilliantly, "No problem!" Ana nods and Kagome hurries out of the study happily to tell her friends about the news.

…..

The night passed with little sleep for all in the manor as the great house stirred with the promise of war and the preparation to come.

The hanyou and his gang were pacing about, training, meditating all preparing for the unpredictable lord and his army.

Word has come through the mountains about a human lord leading human and miko forces so great he has already taken several villages, human and youkai. The human scouts sent out came back battered and injured only three of the seven alive and all chained together having to drag the dead along behind them.

The only scout left with the ability to speak was taken to the healer where Ana went to him herself and apologized for the torture he had to go through. "It is alright my lady." The scout had said then his eyes turned dark and he looked to her beseechingly, "Please my lady take our people far from this place. That monster has taken many lives; he will not stop for one village. He is not human; he has youkai I have never seen in my life. Do not let our people die by his hands."

Ana sat by the scout's side for a long while just staring into his eyes her own void of light of any kind. "I will send a messenger around to issue an evacuation to the others in the village. You will be taken by carriage along with your family." Ana says standing slowly her knees aching with the thought of war and her body beginning to feel anxious.

"You are not leaving my lady?" The scout asks horrified.

"No, this is my village to protect and I intend to defend it to the death if needed. It is my home and it will not be taken from me." Ana informs immovably and the scout looks at her in utter astonishment then slowly great respect as he bows.

"It is an honor to have spoken with you, my lady."

"The alike to you, I hope your family and you make it to safety." With that said Ana turns and walks from the small home calmly the smell of smoke and pure magic drifting through the air.

Hatori joined Ana walking by her side as she makes her way through the village. "Send out messengers; tell them to announce an evacuation of our village effective immediately. The injured, elderly, women, and children are top priority. Men may go with their families, however they are not to force anyone to go or stay understood?" Ana demands and receives a nod from Hatori then he was gone to do as she asked.

Ana stood on her hill watching as the humans scurried about some frightened, some confused and worried, but most thankful. A group had come right up to Ana and thanked her which confused her greatly. She had told them

"I am not your keeper I simply protect and it has been said that this lord is vile and murderous. It is your own choice to leave if you wish." Hatori had said that many viewed her as their leader though it was not voted as stone it was a subconscious sometimes even voiced thought. That small comment had made Ana feel a small bit of pride in her; to know she was doing a good job, that people respected her as a leader in their own minds.

Walking through the village now it seemed empty and lifeless, all the children were gone no laughs or yells of excitement. No old men playing pi sho out in the streets and arguing over who was cheating when they knew they both were, no young girls sitting out by the well doing chores for their mothers and giggling over the young men showing off to impress them.

No, now the village was empty like a ghost town and the wind seemed the only thing lively enough to make a sound. A small pain throbs in Ana's chest as she walks through her village without her people there to greet her or cast a passing glance her way. 'It is painful to know your people were scared out of their homes…'Anger bubbles up and Ana growls out dangerously, 'And it should not be this way. My village will not fall. My people will return to their homes and resume their lives.' Then a second thought hits Ana and her chest tightens, 'But what would 'my' people say when they find I am not a human at all and really a youkai.'

Sadness sinks in Ana's chest and she stops in the middle of the village her chest aching and for once her beast lets its self be known as it whines. 'We have no followers, no pack besides Xana and Hatori and they do not even willingly stay by my side I am a responsibility.'

The wind blows toying with Ana's hair twisting it about her body as she stares up at the half full moon as the sound of war drums begin the tingle of all her anger comes to the surface. 'It is wrong to be so angry at something that has not even happened. If I am not careful I will lose my temper and my beast will take control. Then I will lose my humans even faster.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 6: A memory come to life _…._

An aura makes itself known suddenly and Ana turns to face the creature seeing the tall youkai from before his smirk revealing sharp fangs. "I see you remain in your village even with the threat of such a large army." The youkai says stopping so he is towering over Ana and she has to crane her neck just to look him in the eye.

"It is my village. I will remain here until the death if it comes to it." Ana informs her eyes not faltering and her posture brooking no argument.

"You are brave for one so young." The youkai says looking Ana over.

"But I would suppose being the child of the great eastern lord would permit you to be such." Everything in Ana froze as she looks up to the youkai sharply her eyes flashing with a fierceness that threw the youkai off guard.

"You don't know what you speak of." Ana snarls her temper flaring up too high too fast, 'Who is this bastard? How does he know anything, all other youkai believe I am dead. So how is it he knows so much...?'

"You are confused." The youkai says not mocking just clarifying.

"I am. How is it you know of me?" Ana asks quietly.

"The new lord of the east, the dragon, he knows of you being alive and well. I am one of his scouts and I was sent out to find you." Ana tensed preparing to fight and the youkai holds up his hands. "You have nothing to fear from me. I may be under the current lord's command but I will always be loyal to your father. You are safe with me. I was not aware of your presence until recently. Now that you have come of age the lord of the east has sent out soldiers to look for you. He knows you are alive and are planning to avenge your parent's death." Ana looks at the tall youkai her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looks him over.

"You are an Inu Youkai." Ana says her nose and eyes investigating the strange youkai with distrust.

"Yes, I am. I was a friend of your mother's and when she mated your father became a soldier to be sure she was always safe."

"Obviously you did not succeed." Icis says blandly.

"I did what I could. The fire happened so fast it was impossible to get through to your mother and you. You may ask Hatori if you wish."

"Hatori found me."

"Yes and he witnessed the severity of the fire and how quickly it spread. Your mother died by supporting the weight of the castle as it came down on you both. She was in her true form and you were curled up in your human form in her chest." The Inu informs his arms crossing to dare Icis to disbelieve his allegiance in her line.

"I am aware of how we were found, what I do not know is why we were attacked to begin with." Icis says unhappily her eyes watching the warrior closely for his reaction.

"Many do not know why he attacked. It is said that he wanted your father's land and others say that your father had defeated him in battle once and he was brought from the dead by an evil hanyou to create chaos once more." The Inu states his eyes showing exhaustion and he looks weary in his own skin.

"What is your name?" Icis questions her instincts telling her of his trustworthiness calming her nerves.

"My name is Daisuke, my lady." The Inu replies bowing but Icis tenses her mind flashing a memory before her eyes.

_Icis was running along the small creek in the castle yard chasing after lightning bugs. "Come now little pup you know you are not to be out here this late." _

_Icis turns quickly but her childish smile grows enormous as she races toward the man, "Uncle D'Sukie!" Icis caws jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly, "Did you beat the mean people?" _

"_Of course! I have to keep my runt safe don't I?" Daisuke replies poking Icis's nose her giggle light and tinkling. _

"_I love you uncle Sukie!"_

Icis drifts back to reality her eyes focusing on the male before her and she takes in the difference of his appearance. "The dragon…he treated you badly?" Icis asks softly and the Inu looks taken aback.

"No…he has a tough system, only the strongest survive. It is a rather useful system."

"You speak as if you respect him, tell me…has he destroyed the family tombs?"

Daisuke winces his fists clenching, "The tombs were destroyed and his new fortress built over the fallen royal family."

Icis felt her fangs lash out of her mouth with that information as she trembles claws sinking into her flesh with her restraint, she had not lost control before but hearing that her mother and father's bodies were underneath that bastards home was too much for her beast to take.

Daisuke watched the pup before him struggle with her beast as she trembles her eyes throbbing red every odd heartbeat. 'It would seem the small pup I once knew has grown into a strong young woman. She has come far for having lost everything she had. She may be strong enough to finally end this terrible demon once more.'

"Come, Daisuke." Icis calls once more regaining her control and wishing to return to her home to meet up with Hatori and Xana.

"Pardon?" Daisuke chokes out not believing his ears.

"If I recall correctly, I once called you uncle. I will not let one close to me be mistreated any longer. Be assured once I reign supreme you will have your rightful title once more." Icis informs looking the older male in the eyes his eyes showing a deep sadness and thankfulness.

"You remember me." He whispers his eyes wide with the realization making Icis give a sad smile but nod, "You will return with me. If that dragon wants you back he will have to fight for the right. You were mine first."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 7: Devastation Has No Allies _…._

Xana was waiting for Icis at the edge of the village but when she laid eyes on the youkai her eyes looked to Icis a silent question being asked. "This is Daisuke; he will remain with us permanently. He knows much of the dragon and he will be useful during our battles."

Xana only nodded her eyes taking in Icis's appearance and attitude, she seemed wounded and about to burst forth into a furry, frothing demon and attack. "You are upset, what has caused such?"

Icis's ice-like stare landed on Xana and the old sorceress shivered, "After this battle I am going home."

"But Hatori-."

"I am going." Icis snarls and Xana felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end at the closeness and darkness of the hatred in Icis's aura.

"You cannot go when you are so angry!" Xana scolds and Icis straightens the sign of any emotion wiped from the pup's face as she stared at the sorceress, "I am not angry." Icis informs monotonously the atmosphere growing frigid.

Xana looks to Icis pleadingly a first time in all of Icis's life she has seen such a look on the woman's face. "You need to listen to me this once Icis. Please, do not go so soon. You are still young; you lack experience and the power needed to defeat such a demon. You will need an army that can stand against his. Have you forgotten the nightmare that once was your life? How easily he destroyed all you knew as if it was nothing? Please, Icis, I care for you and want you to finally have your revenge and be content but it is not worth your life!"

Icis felt her beast calming and looks to Xana seeing the love and care in her eyes and admits the old woman has become her mother in all the years they have been together. With a nod Icis accepts Xana's words and lets her shoulders slump slightly so Xana knows she understands and will not push the topic any longer.

"The army is approaching. Has Hatori returned from delivering the people to the next town?" Icis asks and Xana sighs smiling happy the child listened to her.

"No he has yet to return, but I sensed that his aura was troubled. He seemed in pain."

Icis tensed, "In pain?"

"I sensed a battle between youkai on the way here. There was much blood and a few scattered humans about." Daisuke informs gaining both females' attention.

"Show me." Icis orders startling Daisuke with the fierceness.

"I am coming too. These bones may be old but they are in need of a good fight." Xana informs and Icis looks to her, "What of the group of shard hunters, are they attending?"

"They left ahead with Hatori's group." Icis nodded then looked to Daisuke.

"You will lead us?"

The trio soared above the clouds Daisuke's nose leading them assisted by his memory. Xana followed on one of her creepy giant crows the bird's beady eyes staring at nothing in particular just mindless to its masters whims. Icis sat upon Daisuke's shoulder his arm anchoring her about her waist the wind blowing her long hair about.

Smoke was visibly spouting from a point on the ground and Daisuke points to it, "There that is where I had smelled the battle while on my way here."

"You are certain this is…" Icis sniffs but the moment she smelled Hatori's blood her eyes went red. 'No, not Hatori. He cannot die! There is too much of his blood…' Icis jumped from Daisuke's shoulder her youkai speed rocketing her to the ground as the battle comes into her view.

…..

Xana cursed smelling the same Icis did and knew the pup viewed Hatori as a father figure and alpha and after so much her beast will not be held back any longer. "This is not going to turn out well for the idiot who harmed her Hatori." Xana grumbles and Daisuke follows Icis's plummeting form as her youki pulses violently.

"She is breaking your spell?" Daisuke asks bewildered at the force of Icis's aura.

"Yes, her beast has grown too strong for me to hold back and Icis and the beast are both in sync, they are one in this moment." Xana growls forcing her crow to dive toward the ground.

"Should I stop her?" Daisuke questions.

"You will not be able to. She is too far gone. I just hope…oh my…" Xana trails off seeing the destruction that was laid out before them. The evacuation had been cut off and murdered where they stood. Humans: woman, man, and child all slaughtered.

….

Icis landed in the middle of the massacre her eyes flowing over everything in her view. Humans, her humans, lie in their own blood dead without a care as to how much pain they were in.

'What would do such a thing? How could someone kill so carelessly and for what purpose?'

Trembling Icis takes a step over a body and feels her beast brush her conscious wanting attention. Focusing inward Icis looks to her beast seeing pain and anger also failure.

"**Our humans. Someone killed our humans and we did nothing. Knew nothing! Have no humans to protect! Failed to protect!"**

"We are not fit to lead anything…Xana was right we are still too young and weak. Look at what we have done!" Tears of regret and pain fall down Icis's cheeks as she looks down at a young child whose face was that of terror as she died and the pain in her chest expands to a crushing pressure. "We will not let them die for nothing. We will defeat this monster and become more powerful."

A small whimper sounds and Icis's head jerks to the side and she sees a small child huddled against his dead father's side his eyes wide and terrified. "Icis-sama…they got papa."

Icis pushes her beast back and kneels down not getting too close to the kid so she doesn't scare him, "Who got him?" Icis asks softly.

"The evil, ugly man. He sent out his nasty demons and they stole people's souls and were chopping people up. Papa saved me by hiding me!" Icis gave a nod trying to calm the little child as she tried to figure out a way to get him to a safer place. "Did any others get away?"

"Hatori-sama and the soldiers protected a bunch of people as they ran toward the mountains. The mean man and his demons followed them."

"Come to me now, I will take you to Xana she will make sure you are safe."

The little boy hunkers further into his father's side, "Is it true Icis-sama? Are you a mean demon too?"

Icis feels a sharp pain in her chest, "I am a youkai, yes, but I would never hurt you. I protected you and your family remember?" Icis asks hoping the boy would understand.

"The mean man said you lead us right to him! Did you Icis-sama? Would you hurt us that way?"

"No, I would never! I will make that mean man pay for what he has done to you and your family. I promise."

The little boy sobs using the back of his hand to wipe his tears away then stares at Icis awhile but gives an uncertain nod standing and rushing to Icis. The moment the child was in Icis's arms a growl sounds and spirit youkai jump from the dead bodies lunging at her and the boy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 8: Acceptance _…._

Icis cradled the boy to her chest and leapt into the air soaring up to Xana landing on her crow soundlessly. "Icis." Xana says startled looking to the amber eyes as the pup stares down at her turmoil swirling in the beautiful orbs.

"I have not seen your eyes that color in a long time." Xana admits softly but Icis looks away from her closing her eyes, "There is a barrier around the battle, Daisuke and I were not allowed inside…What is it like?"

"It is awful." Icis forces out her jaws clenched and fangs lengthened inhumanly, "They were my people. I should have been there to protect them! They were tricked into believing I sent them to their deaths!" A sniffle sounds and Icis uncovers the boy to look down at him making Xana gasp craning to see the small child.

"What of Hatori?" Daisuke asks and Icis looks to him, "The child said he and the soldiers protected the survivors and took to the mountains. The warlord followed them. I can only guess the shard hunters are alive and are fighting along also."

Icis looks to the boy softly, "You will stay with Aunt Xana while I go and take care of the mean man." The child nods not resisting in the least when Icis lowers him to Xana's lap.

"There are spirit youkai possessing the bodies of the dead. I will go through and be rid of them then I will search for Hatori and the others." Icis looks to Xana, "Are you able enough to place a barrier around the town?" Xana nods quickly, "Of course. I have not used my magic in ages I am ready to once more."

"Good, I will need you to maintain it for a long period of time maybe. I will bring my people back to their home. Youkai or not I will protect them from such a thing."

"Icis…what if your people turn on you? What if they have already turned on Hatori and the group of shard hunters?"

"If I survive the battle with this warlord, they may take my life."

Xana gasped, "Icis-."

"It is their right. I lied to them, and failed in protecting them, so many died because of me, it is only fair that my failure should be punished." Icis informs and Xana sucks in a breath tears welling in her eyes.

"Be victorious Icis." Xana whispers not strong enough to say more and not stupid enough to think she could sway Icis's sense of honor.

Icis nods bowing to kiss Xana on the forehead then looks to Daisuke giving a nod of respect and then she was gone soaring down into the barrier once more.

….

Icis pulled her sword the moment she entered the barrier and sliced at the evil youkai her sword cutting through their souls and sending them to hell while releasing the trapped souls of her people.

Icis had gotten her sword after she completed her swordsmanship to the letter. Hatori had given it to her as a present for the completion of the course. Since then she had completed many ways of weapons but the sword will always be her favorite, she could remember her father talking about the sword and how you could become one with the blade.

At this moment Icis understood her father's words. All the feelings she felt and wanted to unleash seemed to be felt by her sword as she cut through her opponents and vanquished their hold on her people wishing for their peace in the afterlife.

Icis was amazed when she saw some souls returning to their bodies and the once lifeless bodies rising looking confused and disoriented. 'This is impossible, once a soul is taken from a body they should die…unless the souls were keeping the bodies alive just weakened greatly.'

As the last spirit youkai fell and a dozen more souls were released Icis turned to look at the few humans whose bodies were not damaged badly enough to perish.

The humans, once her humans, looked at her with fear and anger and she simply let them. "You lead us into this trap you monster!" A woman yells angrily but Icis just looks to her sadly.

"Think what you will. The village, your home is still intact protected by a barrier, return if you wish. You will be safe there." Icis looks to a certain man the one the little boy had been cowering by, "Your son is there waiting for you. He is in the care of one called Xana; she is a sorceress. You will not harm her. What you do after retrieving him does not matter to me. After the threat is terminated I will be gone from your village and you will be bothered no longer by my presence."

Icis turns to leave and a man steps toward her making her look to him from the corner of her eye. "Why would you hide what you are from our village? We trusted you!" The man snaps sounding angry and confused.

"I was being hunted by my own kind. An evil dragon destroyed my home and killed all of my living family. I was very small and the sorceress put a spell over me to make me seem human to any who came upon me. It was not my intention to break your trust or deceive you in any way." Icis assures softly then straightens;

"Besides were I as I am now your village would have killed me and my guardians the moment we set foot inside. I would have not earned your trust because I was youkai and though you say youkai are evil it is not always true.

I stayed in your village as a human, walked your market, conversed with you neighbors, protected your families, and harvested crops alongside the other women. Had you known I was youkai I would have been killed. Do not question why I did not tell you such a truth when in your heart you know what you would have done had you known."

"Now here I am protecting you humans and the thanks I get is the disgusted looks from so many and your anger. You may have my life if you wish but not until I slay the one who caused so much pain to be felt. I will return if I survive the coming battle, you will release Xana and Hatori if they still live and you may take of me what you will. Torture me for the wrongs you think I have committed for protecting your village and its people from so many threats. Cut out my heart and burn it because it is the only way to purify my evil soul." Icis spits out her eyes angry as she looks through the people standing before her. "Youkai are not as evil as you think. How easily a village is swayed to believe that their 'leader' betrayed them and sent them to their deaths. If I so wished it I could kill you all now without a single dark thought! I will protect you as I have all these years and then you will kill me simply for the fact that I am youkai. How utterly pathetic and evil."

Icis glares at every face that is looking at her seeing shock, anger, mistrust and anguish. Tears well in Icis's eyes as she looks upon her people and sees them looking at her in such a way, "Youkai hurt just as you do. You were my people and I treated you as such and I will not stop now. Do what you will it is your choice."

Icis turns her back and begins walking away from the people she would give her life to protect, and regardless they will have her life. If she survives this she goes back to her village only to perish at their hands.

"Icis-sama!" A man's voice filters above her thoughts and she looks back seeing Shiro running up to her. She stops awaiting him and sees a sword in his hand tensing for the worst but he simply stops at her side looking to her.

"Will you allow me to accompany you?" Icis's eyes widen as she looks at Shiro, "But I am-."

"Yes so I see, but you are my dear friend and I gave my word to protect you." Tears blur Icis's view as she works for words but Shiro smiles and moves closer pulling her into a hug.

Contentment fills Icis as she hugs Shiro back his muscled arms offering comfort and healing the smaller cracks in her heart. "Thank you." Icis chokes out and Shiro squeezes her gently.

"You deserve it. I understand your situation, besides like you said not all youkai are bad and you are one of them."

Icis pulls away from Shiro wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "It's dangerous out there Shiro. I do not want you to get hurt."

"If it weren't for you I would be dead right now. I think it is safe to risk my life for such a beautiful and caring woman."

Icis fought the blush but failed and glared at Shiro his laugh hearty and amused as he looks at her playfully.

"Well?" Shiro asks hopefully, "Fine but if for one minute I think you can't fight anymore I am taking you out of the battle." Shiro smiles but nods and Icis sighs but nods as well.

Icis turns ready to leave but Shiro grabs her arm and turns to look at the people behind him, "Who will fight to avenge our fallen brethren?" A collective shout sounds making Icis turn and look to a fairly large group of human men holding various weapons.

"See Icis, you are still our leader." Shiro whispers and Icis feels her beast puff up with pride inside her chest with a pleased growl.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 9: A fox? _…._

Shiro walked by Icis's side as they walked along the path seeing the torn earth that reveals the damage of a great battle. "They definitely came this way." Shiro whispers his sword held at the ready. Icis nods her eyes scanning every inch of the woods around them ready for any surprises that may pop out at them.

The smell of blood starts to get stronger and Icis halts their small army and turns to look at her men. "The battle is just ahead. All of you need to be at your most alert. Our opponent is a vicious monster that will strike you down faster than you can blink. I do not wish to lose any of my people. If you wish to back out now is the time." No one moved from their places as they all put on a look of pure determination making Icis's beast growl pleased. "Alright, then I have a gift to give." Icis informs making all look to her curiously.

Icis closes her eyes and concentrates her human guise slipping to sparkle out of existence revealing her true features to the men before her. A collective air of wonder was felt as Icis opened her eyes the bright gold staring out at her men. Black stripes marking her heritage swirled under her eyes purple lining the top of her eyes lids and on her forehead a purple crown set in dark blue flames.

Icis steps toward her men, "Youkai have an energy called youki that they can manipulate to their will. If you will allow me I wish to push mine around all of you and protect you." Icis informs softly and the dumbstruck men look to one another confused.

"Don't worry it will not harm you simply protect you." Icis assures the looks to Shiro, "Will you let me show them on you?" Shiro nods stepping forward and Icis closes her eyes feeling for Shiro's own energy her body tensing and her eyes opening to look at him disbelief written on her features but he simply smirks holding his finger to his lips.

'He's a youkai…a fox…that little…' Shaping her youki Icis wraps it around Shiro and taps it off so that it is an energy by itself and not draining her. "That is all I wish to do." Icis informs looking to the men who all nod a few stepping forward to accept the gift trusting their leader.

….

The sound of the battle was just ahead and now with her youki enhanced army they were soaring through the trees at speeds impossible to achieve without magic. "Be ready." Icis calls receiving nods and wielded weapons.

Bursting from the woods Icis lands on an enemy demon her sword ripping through his chest and tearing him in half. Many men followed her lead several of the evil demons falling at once. Shiro went through a horde of demons slashing at them at speeds matching her own and she smirks.

Her men giving a battle cry they charge at the enemy chopping and slashing away protected behind a barrier of her youki.

Icis darted through the masses cutting down hundreds of youkai not caring about her eyes changing colors or that her youki was rising for the first time in her life because the stronger she got the stronger her men got. Yes, her men, they knew what she was and trusted her with their lives and willingly fought at her side.

Knowing that she was free to be herself made Icis feel all that more powerful and her aura showed it as the purple flames that was her youki expanded to where touching the lesser demons alone killed them.

Icis jumped over the masses of youkai her men among them bringing them down little by little. At the front she spotted the rag tag group that was the shard hunters and she saw a bleeding Hatori laid across the fire cat's back. His eyes met hers and he gave a weak smirk her eyes taking in his condition then looking to the others. The group looked exhausted and she could tell they would not last long.

Needing to get to them Icis pulses her youki making her men look to her and she motions for them to follow as she darts across the sky landing to take out a rather large ogre as it went to crush the little miko Kagome.

The lesser youkai backed away from Icis as she bore her fangs pushing them back with her youki lashing at them like blades as their blood spilled forth. "I see you are angry at me." Hatori says amused. Icis turns her eyes on him and glares, "You are old you should not have pushed yourself so hard!" Icis snaps her eyes showing worry and anger.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" The hanyou grinds out his arms bleeding severely as he uses his sword to stand. Icis's men land behind her and get to work on the youkai that were moving forward once more.

"Icis-sama." Kagome whispers and the others eyes widen with disbelief, "Is it true?" The monk asks and Icis nods.

"It is true. I am youkai, I have been hiding as a human because the evil dragon you know of has taken over my father's lands and I am the heir to those lands and can rightfully take them from him. He wishes to kill me to prevent me from doing just that."

Hatori looks out at Icis's army and is amazed. Never would he have thought that the humans would be so loyal to a youkai that they would be able to wield and use their youki. "They did not turn their back on you." Hatori says impressed.

"Yes they actually let me surround them in youki, amazing isn't it?" Icis asks looking to Hatori checking his wounds over pleased that none are life threatening.

"You are lucky old man." Icis growls out blandly and Hatori laughs.

Icis sniffs annoyed but pulls her sword from its sheath and jumps into the battle hell bent on clearing out this battle field. Her men ran about her doing the same the look on their faces revealing how dedicated and focused they were on their task.

A sharp pain emanated in Icis's back making her look behind her seeing a man smirking delighted holding a spear oozing magical energy standing over one of her fallen men. Icis snarled sprinting at the man as he goes to swipe at her man and in seconds her hand is plunged in his chest ripping out his heart viciously.

Looking down to the man Icis sees him looking up at her thankfully holding his shoulder where blood was oozing forth. "You have done your part. Return to the village. My youki will get you there safely."

"But milady-."

Icis shakes her head with a soft smile, "You did enough and you need to heal. Besides they need more protection at the village also." The man nods sadly but Icis gives him a proud smile. "Well done, warrior." The man looks up at her and gives a smile and her beast purrs amused.

The man uses her youki and jumps into the air soaring home to the protected village and Icis jump back into the battle. Shiro comes up beside Icis and she looks to him with a smirk slashing a snake in half head to tail. "So fox boy when were you going to tell me?" Icis teases making Shiro smirk amused.

"After I mated you." Shiro informs and Icis looks to him startled making him laugh bringing his sword down on some type of lizard youkai to separate its head from its body. Icis shakes her mind clear and runs a mutated looking bat youkai through with her sword.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 10: Greif _…._

The battle field was finally clear and the last of the evil youkai plagued by the darkness were purified the shard hunters pleased as they got two shards from the mess.

Icis felt a small familiar throb as her youki raced toward her and turns to the mass finding the injured man. Icis gasped rushing to him as the last of his energy was used up and he plummets to the ground.

Barely reaching the man Icis catches him and looks down to him, 'He was not that injured when I sent him home. Home! The village!' "What happened to him?" Shiro asks running over to her side but she shoves him into his arms and takes off faster than she has ever gone back toward the village hearing people yelling after her. 'Xana…Daisuke…please no!'

Icis was mid-way when she saw smoke and smelled the burnt village before her eyes could lay sight on it. Icis felt as if her legs were made of lead as she landed in her village falling to her knees unable to stand or feel her body.

'Where is Xana and Daisuke? They can't die. They can't!' Icis forces herself to move as she rushes to her home as it still burns crashing through the wall of flames. Looking about frantically Icis tries to smell Xana or Daisuke but gets nothing but burnt wood. "Xana! Daisuke! Where are you?" Icis pushes through the building looking for her adoptive mother.

"Xana!" Icis screams her eyes looking a million places at once trying to locate the one who held her life together even when it looked like nothing was worth it any more.

The building was silent except for the burning material crackling around her making Icis feel helpless. Her mind keeps flashing to the first time something like this happened the evil eyes looking like fire themselves. A shadow falls over Icis making her realize she had fallen to her knees as she looks up quickly seeing Daisuke. "Daisuke! You're alright! I thought-." Icis goes silent as a sword is plunged into her stomach stealing her breath.

Daisuke pushes her against a remaining support beam his fangs bared and her eyes look to him confused. "Dai-."

"No, I was Daisuke, now I am General Daisuke, Lord Ryuuki sent me. He knew you would be stupid enough to trust me. Do you not remember how much I hated your father? How much I hated you?" Icis felt his blade twist in her gut and growled in pain her eyes looking at him brokenly.

"No, I only remember you coming home and scolding me for being out too late. I remember saying that I loved you, how pathetic." Icis growls out laughing at herself.

…..

Hatori had wanted to go after Icis but the speed that she traveled wasn't obtainable in his condition. Standing Hatori looks at the small group of shard hunters knowing that fate is a cruel thing indeed as the wind shifts telling of a great evil coming. "Go to Icis. Protect her. Fight along her. You will both need each other to destroy this great evil."

"What do you mean old man?" InuYasha asks annoyed being looked at by Shiro gravely.

"I sense it." Shiro whispers and looks toward the approaching dark clouds his spine tingling, "Go something has happened your group travels faster than us. We will hold them off. You must go to Icis."

The shard hunters look to one another but the cat youkai Kirara nudges her human and the demon huntress jumps on her back. "Kirara says we should go. Come on, Miroku."

The group takes off leaving the youki enhanced army, a kitsune, and Hatori behind. "We will not live through this pup." Hatori says and Shiro only smiles, "I will protect Icis with my life."

Hatori nods, "I take back what I thought of you pup, you would have been a good mate for Icis."

"Thank you Hatori-sama." Shiro replies looking to the horizon seeing the dark cloud approaching as the army marches up to them the smoke and rows of red eyes the only thing visible. "Ready yourselves." Shiro calls out to the men as they shift to their battle stances.

The start of the battle was a large roar and the men yelling as they ran into the fray slashing through the dragon's army.

…

Icis felt her youki being used and pushed more of it out to assist her men not knowing what was going on but knowing they needed more than she did.

Daisuke had been weaker than she thought. The insane youkai had lost his mind and given out all the information she needed. The dragon was attacking her men as she sat here immobile beside Xana's dying body. "Icis…you have to…keep going. You cannot let…all this be for…nothing." Xana scolds breathlessly her throat shredded by Daisuke's claws.

"I can't. Not without you or Hatori by my side. I have lost everything once again and this time it was my own doing. I am not worth all this pain and suffering I bring on others. I have lost my second family, you are my mother. Why must you be taken away from me too? Hatori is my annoying uncle and father figure and he is ripped from me as well."

Xana chuckles sadly looking up to Icis, "You are growing up Icis. You would not need me for much longer. As an adult when would you ever come to me for advice?"

"Always! I would always come to you!" Icis sobs brokenly knowing she would be all alone again and there was nothing she could do about it.

"You must leave, I am dying and this home is coming down upon us." Xana says seriously with that look that Icis always knew not to question and obey.

"I can't. I cannot be without you."

"Icis you are a strong woman. Fate has given you a path you must follow and it does not end now. Do as I say this one last time."

Icis looks at Xana angrily her beast coiling inside of her pacing and thrashing about angrily. "I can't."

Xana's eyes go angry as she lifts her hand to Icis but her brow furrows when she feels Icis's cheek. "Icis…you…"

"I have lost too much blood. Daisuke severed my spine…I cannot move, it has not healed fully." Icis informs sadly.

"Icis, forgive me." Xana says suddenly as the roof starts to creak and as Icis looks down to her feels power explode at her stomach and she is sent flying through the burning house crashing through burnt wood and landing on the ground nearby as the house crumbles.

Icis struggles to regain her breath as she looks over to the house as it falls in on itself embers and ash exploding out with the impact. "Xana!" Icis screams her throat hoarse from the smoke.

Icis feels her body shudder violently and her eyesight haze over with the familiar red tint and she gives in. Her beast burst forth her body shifting and exploding into a huge black dog her huge head tilting back with a heart broken howl.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 11: Heartfelt Farewell _…._

The group was on their way over to the village when they saw smoke and heard the most awful howl they had ever heard. The sound was bone shattering and heart wrenching all in one tone and the desperation in it was horrendous.

InuYasha grimaced as he jumped along the trees coming in sight of the village hearing Kagome gasp. "Oh…the village…all those people! Icis! InuYasha we have to find her!" Kagome cries sounding on the verge of tears.

Coming around the corner InuYasha skids to a halt as they come along a huge black dog youkai about the same size as Sesshomaru in his true form. "Is that Icis-sama?" Miroku questions jumping from Kirara's back when she lands.

"I think so." Kagome whispers but her brow furrows, "Why isn't she moving?"

The group nears the motionless black dog and upon closer examination discovers blood coating the black fur. "She was attacked." InuYasha informs smelling her blood everywhere and wondering just how long she had fought before they arrived.

The black dog's large head swivels to them her red eyes staring them down sending them to a halt. "Hatori told us to come to you." Kagome informs and the red eyes seem to break then grow hard once more her lip lifting in a snarl revealing razor sharp teeth.

Icis tries to stand but her legs refuse to move and she simply falls to the ground uselessly. 'It is no use; in this state I am worthless.' Icis had felt one of her youki balls die out one by one and that meant that the life they were attached to died out also. Now only a few remained.

….

Hatori growled blood spilling form his mouth as he slammed his sword down on the dragon but is kicked away once more before his strike can connect. Shiro and a few of Icis's men still stand as they rid him of the rest of his men. The army had tried to retreat and their small group followed them fighting off the huge horde which was now dwindling to nothing. The castle was empty of men and servants alike all that remained were a few guards and the dragon himself.

"So you are the ignorant Inu who had kept that pup from me for all of those years, pathetic." The dragon hisses swinging his tail at Hatori and sending the Inu flying into the castle wall. The dragon advances intent on ending the idiotic Inu's life when Shiro jumps in between the two slashing at the dragon's face catching his eye with his blade.

The dragon roars swatting at Shiro but he jumps out of the way backing away as the dragon's uninjured eye glares down at him the smoke from his mouth billowing out lazily. Icis's men attack at once their swords cutting deep within the scaly skin. Shiro sees an opportunity and dashes at the dragon slashing at the giant lizard's tender underbelly. The dragon gives a roar turning and swatting Shiro away sending the Kitsune flying across the ground.

Hatori transforms into his true form and charges at the dragon taking the great beast to the ground. Hatori growls in pain as the dragon's fangs sink into his shoulder and the claws score up his stomach and chest.

Shiro watches the dragon fall and dashes in between the two sword in hand as he slashes at the dragon's underbelly and chest trying to get to the life giving organ underneath.

Hatori gave a yelp as the dragon's jaws bit down on his throat and with one swift movement the dragon had tossed him to the side struggling to his feet swiping at Shiro angrily. Hatori struggles for breath as he watches the dragon approach him. Shiro had fallen after the dragon's attack. The deadly claws had caught him in his middle and downed him easily.

The dragon stood over Hatori his mouth in a cruel smirk as he laughed his serpent tongue coming out and spearing into Hatori's wound making Hatori yelp and try and escape. Hatori saw the jaws go to dive into his chest but heard a growl and then the dragon was gone.

There on top of the dragon was a large black Inu its jaws closing on the dragon's throat its head snapping back and forth looking almost as if it were trying to tear the piece off. "Icis…" Hatori whispers coming to his realization as the red eyes look to him only to be swatted off the now severely injured dragon.

Icis was up in a blink her sharp claws tearing into the dragon's belly spewing blood and guts everywhere. The anger and hatred and sadness she felt in that moment was fueling her beast as she head-butted the dragon and grabbed his neck once more snapping the appendage easily then releasing and biting down on his chest cavity pushing her nose in further biting and ripping until she finds the beating organ.

Icis pulls her head from the hole she just chewed into the dragon as she looks down on him her eyes wild, "Rot in hell." Icis darts down and rips the dragon's heart out in one yank and swallows the organ hungrily. Icis felt her fur stand on end as the dragon's power fills her body making her muscles tremble as the youki meshed with her becoming her own and flowing through her blood.

Done with the ugly serpent Icis turns seeing Kagome at Shiro's side trying to bandage him the best she could but everyone knew it was a lost cause. Hatori was resting silently on his side as his breathing became harder and harder to pull in. Icis walked over to his side nudging him with her nose.

"Icis…" The old Inu whispers in the Inu language Icis looking down to him sadly.

"I am sorry." Icis whimpers in reply her head bowing miserably. "I am not worth all of this trouble. You should not have to waste your life for me."

"It was not a waste." Hatori assures his voice rasping with the effort to speak and breath. "You are very strong, I am proud of you. Your father-."

"You are my father Hatori." Icis informs leaning down and nuzzling him lovingly tears leaking out of her true forms eyes, "You were always there for me when I needed you and I thank you. I also apologize for causing you and Xana so much pain."

"So the old hag is gone is she?" Hatori chuckles, "I will have to taunt her when I see her in the afterlife."

Icis barks out a laugh sitting at Hatori's side looking down at him lovingly, "I will miss you but I think Xana misses you more. Why did you two never mate?"

Hatori laughed this time blood splattering on the ground from his mouth, "We were too stubborn and stupid. Do not make the same mistake." Icis looks to Shiro sadly, "I think I already have." Icis whispers seeing Shiro smile at her pained her heart clenching.

Hatori takes a ragged breath his eyes showing pain as he lowers his head to the ground his heart slowing and Icis lowers to his cheek and licks it, "I love you, Hatori."

Hatori's eyes brighten greatly before they go dull and his heart stops sending pain through Icis as she tilts her head back and howls out her pain more tears leaking out of the red eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 12: Love Too Late _…._

Shiro watches as Icis howls out her pain his heart clenching knowing that this wasn't the end of her pain. He was going to cause her more pain and it was the last thing he wanted to do. The feeling of his body going numb and refusing to listen to him was terrifying but seeing Icis's broken eyes look to him as she changes back to her human form was beyond the pain of his body his heart died inside of his chest. 'I will leave her behind with no one.'

"Shiro…" Icis sobs falling to her knees at his side her eyes looking him over brokenly. The group of shard hunters looked about uncomfortably before the monk suggests they give them this time alone. Shiro reaches up to Icis cradling her cheek in his hand Icis leaning into his touch.

"I'm so sorry!" Icis sobs out her entire soul aching with the weight of being completely and utterly alone.

"Sh, don't be. It is my time there was nothing you could have done. We will see each other again and it better not be any time soon. You will live your life and when you die from old age you will have loads to tell me about understand? A mate and children, grandchildren, great grandchildren…understand?" Icis nods sobbing brokenly and he pulls her close.

Icis feels Shiro stroking her hair and looks up to him her gold eyes looking into his green eyes his large arms still holding all the comfort she needs in them. Shiro smiles and closes his eyes his human guise falling in a shimmer of magic and Icis gasps her fingers running over his face. "Shiro…" Icis whispers amazed by the beautiful man before her. He still had his jade green eyes but his youkai makings were like little leaves that faded over his eyes and cheeks leading to his rustic hair that was braided down his back with vines interlaced in the long locks.

Shiro looks up to Icis as she looks him over slowly memorizing his every detail and smiles shaking his head, "No, Icis, you cannot hang onto me all of your life. You will meet another, I am sure of it."

Icis looks down at him hurt, "I do not want another." Icis admits her eyes filling with tears once more as she pulls her hands from Shiro's face. Shiro's eyes soften and he grabs Icis's hand and pulls her to his lap so she is straddling him her eyes looking into his painfully.

"You will always be loved by me. But if we were meant to be I would not be leaving you behind." Shiro assures softly his eyes growing heavy and Icis looks to him desperately knowing it is close for him but she doesn't want him to go.

"Shiro please-." Shiro places a finger on Icis's lips and pulls her close pressing his lips to hers gently conveying his love and need for her in that one kiss as his body gives into the darkness and he drifts away.

"Remember what I said Icis. I want to hear…your story when I see you." Shiro whispers his hand falling limply and Icis nods silently as tears drip down her chin to land on his cheek.

Angry and hurt and broken Icis clenches her fists and screams at the top of her lungs sounding like a wounded animal as she wails to the world about her pain. Shaking with anger Icis glares at the castle and darts at it using her youkai speed and strength to tear down the walls one by one. Transforming Icis barrels into the walls crashing through them and ripping at them with her claws.

…..

The group watches as the castle falls bit by bit the giant black Inu dashing about bringing down large chunks of stone with every attack. "She's going to hurt herself." Kagome says worried watching Icis with tears in her eyes.

"She's a youkai it won't hurt her." InuYasha informs rolling his eyes.

"She's already hurt." Sango admits, "She lost everything, her people, her family, her mate-to-be…everything."

Everyone watches as Icis stands over the pile of stone that was once a castle and howls her conquest and sorrow.

…

Icis stands from her emotional rampage and transforms back to her humanoid form breathing deeply pushing her emotions away as she looks out at the rising sun.

InuYasha's group had set up camp up on the hill overlooking the mess she made keeping an eye on her last night. Frowning Icis dashes into the woods deciding to make the best of her new life after all she made a promise to all three of her loved ones.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 13: Hide and Seek _…._

InuYasha woke in the morning looking to the castle but cursing when he doesn't see a big black dog in the rubble. "Damn it! Where did she go?"

"Who are you referring to hanyou?" A cool voice asks making InuYasha tense and look behind him seeing his hated half-brother making him snarl and pull out his sword.

"What do you want bastard?" InuYasha snarls but sniffs the air when he smells Icis and turns to greet her as she emerges from the woods dropping a dead deer in the middle of camp. InuYasha notices she was bathed and changed and looked a lot like Sesshomaru with that cold look on her face.

"What's that?" InuYasha snaps and Icis huffs sitting down next to the fire, "The morning meal for your group. It is in return for assisting me and the others." Icis informs annoyed looking to him intensely daring him to say anything rude to her but he just looks to the deer murmuring a thanks.

Kagome wakes and looks about seeing Icis and crawls over to the Inu sympathetically, "Are you feeling better this morning Icis-sama?" Kagome asks looking into Icis's eyes seeing a spark of warmth and Icis nods looking to her warmly, "I brought you the morning meal."

"What has become of the Eastern lord?" Sesshomaru questions coldly making all look to him.

"He was killed asshole." InuYasha snaps, "The stupid dragon shouldn't have messed with someone stronger than him."

"You killed the eastern lord?" Sesshomaru asks amused not believing the hanyou had the strength required.

"No, bastard Icis did!" InuYasha growls, "But we helped."

Icis looks to the western lord his cold gold eyes glaring at his half-brother then turn to her and she stifles a snarl at his disrespectful attitude. "What right have you?" Sesshomaru questions Icis making her look him in the eye.

"Birthright, it is my home. The dragon murdered my mother and father and took our home I simply took what was mine to begin with."

The group looks between the two feuding InuYoukai munching on their breakfast curious how this will turn out. Sesshomaru was looking the woman over her own eyes glaring him down angrily.

"The eastern heir has been missing for nearly two centuries why do you decide to move now?" Sesshomaru asks carefully seeing the woman look thoughtful.

"Two centuries….I have not…" Icis fades off thinking back hard.

"You are two hundred years old?" Kagome asks amazed her mouth open with her disbelief, "Wow no wonder you're so strong…"

"Hatori took me away after the attack I was not aware so much time has passed." Icis informs softly her eyes narrowing with how much time she missed out on.

"Well you spent most of that time switching villages from what Hatori said, you were young and in training it is not surprising you will not remember how much time it took." Miroku assures and Icis looks to him her eye brows rose.

"You spoke with Hatori while he was in your company?" Icis asks making Miroku uncomfortable, "Yes…he talked very highly of you."

"He was my guardian of course he would. He was my father's second in command. He was my personal guard even after the east fell he remained loyal." Icis seems to get lost in the past making Sesshomaru annoyed.

"Where is this Hatori now?" The atmosphere in the camp went frigid and Icis fought the urge to snarl in the ignorant ass's face.

"He fell in battle with the dragon. Many fell in the battle." Icis forces out her eyes glaring up at the western lord the Silver Inu growling at her boldness.

"You will do well to treat this one with respect."

"Respect?" Icis asks humorously her eyes going ice cold as she stands to face the lord who was much taller than her small frame, "You know nothing of the word. You are standing on a battle ground and speaking as though the ones who have fallen mean nothing."

"They are nothing to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru informs coldly and Icis smirks making the others back away as the atmosphere begins to heat up hinting at the rising youki in the area.

"That may be but they were everything to me." Icis snarls pulling her sword and swiping at Sesshomaru in one fluid movement too fast for any of the others to see but they heard the swords clash and saw Sesshomaru snarl in response his sword and Icis's held against one another angrily.

"You are the eastern heir?" Sesshomaru growls, "Then why have you changed your name?"

"Do you not understand anything about hiding?" Icis asks dully her eyes not showing any emotion almost like Sesshomaru in that fact, "Hatori and Xana the sorceress took me away from the castle and raised me under their protection. The dragon was hunting the eastern heir. Do you not know of this fact? Or did my father's old ally turn on him also and contribute to the hunt?"

Sesshomaru tensed at hearing that and threw the woman away from him but she jumped away easily soaring to land a few yards away. "Prove you are not an imposter and truly are the eastern heir."

"Are you such an idiot? How many others have this mark?" Icis snaps angrily her fangs lengthening as her beast barks at his idiocy, "You haven't changed at all during the years still as dull as ever. Just like when we were playing hide and seek and you refused to admit I found you. What an idiot."

The entire group looked to Sesshomaru seeing a smirk tilting the side of his mouth, "You did not find this one."

"I did too, you ignorant dog! I smelled you and knew where you were, my eyes were not required."

"Woman hide and seek is to **find** the other players not smell them."

"Then you should've played fair. You were older and taller than me I could not do as much as you. Bastard." Icis growls glaring at the infuriating man before her but has to admit he has grown a lot and is nowhere near as hard to stand as he was while he was younger.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 14: Take care of my lands? _…._

The group thought the world had ended when Sesshomaru started teasing Icis about hide and seek. InuYasha was downright mind blown as he stares at the two open mouthed as they argued about who was right.

"This is incredible, they knew each other when they were pups."

"Aw! I bet they were so cute playing together when they were little!" Kagome says looking down to Shippou trying to imagine Sesshomaru being so cute and fluffy but failing miserably, "Nope I just can't see it."

The argument had ended now and the two were looking one another over simply taking in the other.

"It has really been that long?" Icis asks looking to Sesshomaru sadly when he nods in the affirmative, "I heard about your father. It is sad but you never really cared for him. Is your mother still well?"

"She is well; she lives along the coast among the other poison youkai now in her family's old castle." Icis nods understanding the need to get away from a cheating husband and forget all the bad memories.

Icis looks to the group seeing them looking at them a bit lost and she blanches, 'They must not see this side of Sesshomaru. They are probably thinking he is actually the cold exterior he put on.'

"The court will not let you rule the East." Sesshomaru says suddenly and Icis nods, "I know, the laws have not changed much from when my father ruled. The court will assign another. I have been absent for far too long." Icis looks to Sesshomaru with the eyes he remembers as a child and his chest tightens.

"You will be sure the lands are cared for? They will not let some weak Tora have our lands?" Icis asks and Sesshomaru gives a nod making Icis's eyes soften with appreciation. "Thank you. And be sure that when the next castle is built it is not over my family tomb. I would hate to have to tear down another castle." Icis admits then turns to the small group her eyes warm, "I will leave now. If you ever require my help you know where to find me."

Kagome saw the pain in Icis's eyes and sighed, "I am sorry you do not get your land Icis-sama."

Icis laughs coldly, "These are not my lands the dragon destroyed my lands many years ago. This desert used to be a beautiful forest with many fat animals and happy humans and youkai alike." Icis turns and glances out toward a scar in the land, "That used to be my home. A large fortress made of living trees and stone crafted to remain one with the earth but protect from nature also. In the middle was a large garden my father had made for my mother. It was a very beautiful home." Icis turns back to the group and smiles beautifully making Miroku nearly faint, "It is best left in memories."

Kagome nods and Icis smiles at her happily, "Thank you for your help and if you require help in your battle with the hanyou Naraku I will give what support I can."

"Thank you Lady Icis-sama." Miroku says bowing and Icis nods then in a flash of purple was her large dog form and rocketed into the air leaving the small group silent.

"I do not think she wanted to rule, simply wanted revenge for her family." Shippou admits looking up at Kagome who smiles down at him, "Me too Shippou. She looked much happier than when we last saw her."

Shippou shudders, "I do not want to ever make her mad at me. Did you see how she ripped up that dragon like nothing?" Shippou goes wide-eyed remembering something, "And the way she crunched open his chest and started tearing things out!" Kagome felt sick just remembering and put her hand out to hush Shippou.

"I remember! You can stop now." Kagome groans holding her stomach feeling sick.

Sesshomaru watches after Icis for a while wondering why she didn't fight him any more for her father's lands. "Hey Sesshomaru, can Icis really not rule her lands?" InuYasha asks for once sounding more mature than one would have thought him possible.

"No little brother, the court will vote on an acceptable leader and will begin rebuilding the fortress." Sesshomaru informs.

"She's your friend can't you do something for her?"

"As much as this one would want to, Icis is a stubborn female and refuse any help offered."

"Not right now. She's all alone. Her entire pack was killed in this battle. Her entire village was massacred. She has nothing."

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha determining if the hanyou was lying but seeing no deceit he looked back to the horizon in which Icis disappeared. "Why did she not tell this one?"

"She is in pain." Miroku supplies, "She would not want to need anyone so soon and be hurt again."

"She probably thought he wouldn't care." InuYasha sniffs but is glared at by Sesshomaru, "Unlike you half-breed the princess knows more of this one than you ever will." Sesshomaru informs then takes off in his ball of light.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A Raging Storm**_

Chapter 15: My father agreed? _…._

Icis returns to her village only to see a mess of broken and burned down huts and swats at the mess with her paw clearing a large area of clean ground. 'The only way to get over something is to start over completely.'

Sighing Icis looks out over the empty ground a few scorch marks here or there but besides that it looked as if it was never lived on. Now maybe a few humans will come by and decide it is a livable area and settle here again.

Satisfied Icis takes to the sky once more this time looking for a place to stay in for a while. Heading North Icis decides to stay in one of the old houses that Hatori had bought in case they ever had to leave their home in a hurry.

Switching to her smaller faster form Icis falls to the ground when the sky starts to look stormy not wanting to be pelted by rain. Dashing through trees and over fields Icis inhales all the scents enjoying the peace of just running without worry. A few rain drops start to fall and Icis picks up her pace not wanting to be stuck in the middle of the storm.

A rain drop hits Icis in the middle of the forehead and runs down her face following the trail many of her tears did last night and she stops to look up at the sky. Icis inhales deeply closing her eyes and imagines all of her pain and problems as she exhales letting them all go. Thunder sounds and suddenly the clouds give out drenching Icis in a wall of rain the water running down her body like a waterfall.

Opening her eyes Icis feels droplets of water fall down her eyelashes looking through her bangs that had fallen free to frame her eyes. Staring at the forest floor Icis thinks over her new life and how strange it is going to be without Hatori, Xana, or Shiro. 'Wonder what I can do? I'm not good at anything but fighting…'

Icis sighs looking up and freezes up seeing Sesshomaru watching her from the shadow of a large tree trunk. "Why did you not inform this Sesshomaru you had nowhere to go?"

"I have somewhere to go. I am going north. Hatori has a home there." Icis informs straightening to look him in the eye, "You will return with this one. He will find a home for you that is more fitting."

Icis's eyes narrow, "I don't need a more fitting home. I will live where I wish." Icis informs annoyed.

"Icis in age and wisdom you match this one. However in strength this one is superior."

"You are male. Males will always be stronger than females. However I was stronger than that dragon everyone said was so amazed with and after eating his heart I have absorbed his power." Icis informs her claws curling in a ready attack position.

Sesshomaru looks Icis over not seeing how she could have defeated that dragon, she is a thin woman with such small features but they do seem to hold strength in the defined muscles underneath her skin. "Are you trying to say you could defeat this Sesshomaru?"

"I am only stating I am not a weak woman as you think I am." Icis informs her voice emotionless matching her eyes in this moment.

Annoyed Sesshomaru glares at Icis her eyes staring back at him making him smirk, "A female like you Icis needs to find a strong male to be mated to."

Icis gives a sharp glare her eyes lighting with a large fire as she growls, "Why do you say that? Think I can't survive on my own?"

"Strong pups are needed for the future." Sesshomaru informs

"And what strong males are there? Most are too old or already mated. I will not mate a disgusting Neko." Icis snaps, "I have no need to mate."

"Mother will find you an Inu to mate." Sesshomaru informs moving toward Icis but she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Why do you want me to mate so badly?" Icis questions and Sesshomaru smirks, "Do you not remember our father's agreement?"

Icis's brow furrows trying to think about what he could be talking about. "How could I when I was so young when my parents died?"

Sesshomaru grips Icis's wrists nearly lifting her off the ground but glares down at her, "You are to be my mate. It was the agreement between the east and west."

"Are you insane? My father would never-."

"It was my father's suggestion." Sesshomaru says dully.

"I do not want a mate and our fathers are dead their agreement has been nulled." Icis informs trying to pull away from Sesshomaru's grip on her wrist.

"You are coming to the council meeting then we will see how null the agreement is." Sesshomaru informs seeing Icis's eyes widen slightly her mouth opening to protest, "Do not try and get out of it. Your father left it to this one to protect you and he intends to do just that."

"By making me mate you? How is that supposed to protect me?!" Icis asks angrily.

"It will keep you close to this one so he may always be aware of your welfare." Sesshomaru says pulling Icis closer to him as he forms his youki cloud under his feet.

"You are joking about the mating. Right Sesshomaru?" Icis asks looking to his face to be sure as his eyes turn to hers showing nothing but seriousness and she pouts, "This is so wrong."

"I do not see the wrong in our mating." Sesshomaru says simply and Icis looks to him speechless.

"How do you not? You can't want to mate so soon, can you?" Icis snaps staring into his eyes and he smirks.

"We are no longer pups Icis we have become adults. It is time to find a mate and begin to spend the rest of our lives with another who will be strong enough to support one another."

"I don't want to get mated and have pups!" Icis snaps angrily glaring at Sesshomaru, "I want to do as I wish and kill as I wish."

Sesshomaru looks down to Icis seeing the panic rising in Icis's eyes and pulls her closer, "Icis being mated does not require you to have pups immediately it only ties you to that male. I would allow you to accompany this one on his travels and kill what you wish. However pups would need to come in time."

Icis's eyes narrow dangerously as she sizes Sesshomaru up, "You have not changed much at all Maru." Icis informs using the nickname she used to call him when she was little.

Sesshomaru looks down to Icis knowing that she was in fact the little pup he had grown so close to as a child he can see the little gold eyes doll with flopping piggy tails as she runs to him to jump in his arms and cuddle him. "You have changed much Fujinhikyuu."

Icis's eyes break in his gaze and she turns away from him the wave of sadness that hit her was too much to bear. "No one has called me that for two centuries."

"No one has called me Maru for the same." Sesshomaru informs and Icis looks up to him confused, "Why do you not like it?"

"Not when it is anyone but you." Icis's eyes widen slightly and her brow furrows, "Why do you always look so lonely Maru?"

"This one had lost his mate to be, his mother, and father all at once. Such things do not leave your mind easily."

"Well you could do nothing about it. It was not your fault." Icis assures softly grabbing his arm moving closer to be leaning against his side.

Sesshomaru looks down to Icis seeing her body so close to his and his mind eases his eyes softening to take her in. "I suppose you are right."

Icis looks up to Sesshomaru happily her eyes bright and she smirks seeing his eyes so warm, "It will be fine Maru, I will take care of you."

"As my mate." Sesshomaru informs and Icis frowns glaring at him sourly.

"Why must I be your mate? I'm sure you can find other Inu women to have your pups." Icis asks angrily.

"It is not just about pups, Icis. It is about companionship and trust, staying with that one for eternity, and becoming two halves of a whole. I will have no other woman but you. I was promised to you and you to me. There is no other way." Sesshomaru informs sternly.

"You did not think so in front of your brother."

"Half-brother. I had no reason for others to know of our past, woman. Mating is private; meant to be between two beings and remain so."

Icis sighs but gives up trying to argue, Sesshomaru used to never win against her in an argument but as she grew older she lost her love of the battle of tongue. "Fine, say what you wish. When we get to council we will see what they think of our father's agreement and if it still stands."

"The council has wanted this one to take a mate for a long while. They will jump at the chance to have this one produce an heir." Sesshomaru informs smirking smugly and Icis huffs crossing her arms under her breasts.

'This is not working out well for me. I will end up mated and pregnant before I can even put my two cents in.' Icis thinks grumpily.

"Why do you not wish to mate this one is there another you would rather have?" Sesshomaru asks sounding wounded a bit. Icis looks up to Sesshomaru thinking about Shiro and what she promised him her chest aching, "No, there is no other." Icis informs softly.


End file.
